The Cloaked Figures
by Brandirobin2
Summary: The man threw the cloak that revealed who he was to the side. Tears sprang in his sapphire eyes. His brother tried to apologize, but before he could say anything, the man grabbed his counterpart's bandana and teleported away. The brother broke down into sobs, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry bro...," The brother paused, then repeated. "I'm sorry Luigi...,"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I'm gonna do a Smash Bros story….**

**Luigi: There's a tradition each year at the Smash Bros, where 4 new people come into Smash Bros, you have to be in a cloak. This year's my year(literally) to join, and my brother doesn't know it's me, so everyone starts to taunt me. Mr. L is in my mind, driving me nuts….. Mr. L is my counterpart from Super Paper Mario….This is the story. Read and review!**

The green clad plumber wrapped the cloak around his usual blue overalls, green shirt and hat, pulling the hood over his head.

_Mario won't even recognize me! _The plumber thought with a smirk. He was planning to surprise his brother, but he felt nervous.

_I have to hide my accent… Mario will recognize me from my skittish self, I know it… _This was Luigi's dismay, but as soon as he pushed open the door, smashers looked at him with curiousity.

Master Hand was excited to have Luigi in the brawl.

"Welcome!" Master Hand told the cloaked man. Luigi smiled gingerly.

"Thank you," Luigi noticed that his accent was hidden.

"Are you going to keep who you are a secret?" Master Hand asked the plumber.

"Yeah," Luigi stated. "I wanna surprise some people," he said with a grin.

"You won't have any problems with your counterpart?"

"I told him not to bother me…. He'll follow orders, I have a feeling….," Luigi responded.

_You better not ruin anything Mr. L…_

**_I won't, I promise….Green fool…_**

_Green Blunder…._

Luigi smirked under the hood in victory.

"He's under control….," Luigi confirmed.

"We have some other cloaked newcomers… Come with me…," Master Hand told the cloaked Luigi, and Luigi followed him. 3 other cloaked fingers sat on the ground.

"I'll keep my identity hidden, I suppose," a girl's voice came from the middle.

"This is another newcomer, welcome him in," Master Hand told them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Luigi greeted, sticking out his cloaked arm to shake hands. The middle person smiled and stuck out a hand, shaking his.

"Nice to meet you," the mysterious person responded. Luigi shook the other three's hands.

"You want to reveal yourself to us? We can help give hints," the one on the far right suggested. The other people nodded, and flipped their hoods. In the middle was the female wii fit trainer, on the far right was the Villager from Animal Crossing, and on the far left sat Mega Man.

"Your Luigi?!" Villager gasped out in surprise.

Luigi gave a smile. "I'm hiding it from my bro, he doesn't even know,"

"Nice," Mega Man told the green clad plumber with a smirk. The Wii Fit trainer smirked.

A voice boomed on the loudspeaker.

**The ceremony is in an hour….**

"Cool!" the villager cried out.

"Finally," the wii fit trainer sighed. "I don't like sitting down for long..,"

"Let's go train," Mega Man suggested. Luigi and the others agreed, following Mega Man's lead. They had their hoods back on.

"Hey look! It's the newbies!" a voice called from behind them. All four of them turned to see Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby.

Mario looked at the four with smug smirks.

"I have no idea what Master Hand was thinking this year! Too many weaker people!"

**_How dare he!_**

_Green Blunder, shut up!_

**_Ugghh, he gets me so mad!_**

"That's not true!" a voice called from the end of the hallway. Pit stood there, his wings flapping a bit.

"They must be powerful. Heading to train? You guys are going to be facing these four," Pit told them

Pit pointed at Luigi.

"You'll be fighting Mario..," Luigi's eyes widened.

**_Wait… Your final smash…_**

_Mr. L, my final smash could be YOU!_

**_Bingo! We switch back and forth!_**

_That would work perfectly!_

Pit motioned to the wii fit trainer.

"You'll be fighting Kirby," The Wii Fit trainer shuddered under her cloak. Kirby smirked at her.

Pit signaled to the Villager.

"You'll be fighting Pikachu, and the last one over there will be fighting Link,"

"I'll kick your butt," Mario promised to Luigi, who glared at him.

"Bring it on!" Luigi spat, then hurried off, to find Master Hand.

**_"Master Hand! I have an idea for my final smash!_**" the plumber told the floating hand excitedly.

"My counterpart could be my final smash," the plumber grinned at his idea.

"We could switch back and forth," Luigi suggested, and Master Hand grinned.

"Perfect! Thank you for telling me beforehand, Luigi!"

Luigi hurried off to the training room.

**_The pests…._**

_Don't call them that! _

**_Your brother shouldn't have messed with you!_**

_Your right…_

Luigi felt defeat weigh down on his shoulders. The plumber felt anger and resentment build up in him.

"Che cosa sto pensando?" the plumber mumbled.

Mario smirked.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Mario asked him smugly.

"Fermarlo!" Luigi hissed.

Mario snickered, "You want me to stop?"

**The ceremony is now! Please go to the battlefield arena, Mario V.S Mysterious**

A voice announced on the loud speaker.

Mintues later, Luigi found himself, still cloaked, in the battlefield area.

**_3…_**

**_2…_**

Luigi tensed himself. He only had one life, he had to knock Mario off, quick….

**_1…_**

**_Go!_**

Luigi propelled himself forward, punching Mario in the jaw. Mario sent a fireball flying at his younger brother, but Luigi leapt above it, slamming down onto his brother.

"Mario! The smash ball!" Peach screamed from the crowd. Mario punched it three times, but Luigi kicked it, the powers seeping into him.

**_"NEGATIVE ZONE!" _**the cloaked Luigi yelled. A green aura surrounded him,and every second Mario stood in there, his damage went up. By the end of the attack, Mario's damage was 59, and Luigi's was still zero. The aura faded, and the plumber finished his smash, yelling,

**_"Counterpart switch!"_**

There was a flash of light, then Mr. L stood in Luigi's place, still cloaked.

_Yes! Go Mr. L!_

Mr. L shot lightning strikes at Mario, who got hit 4 out of 5 times. Mario went stumbling back, his damage now 67. He attacked Mr. L with 5 punches and a kick, putting Mr. L's damage on 46.

"You were just lucky!" Mario spat at Mr. L furiously, but Mr. L saw the smash ball first, punching it with his fist 3 times, then hitting it with lightning.

**_Go me!_**

_Yeah!_

Mr. L yelled loudly, "**_GREEN THHUUNNDDEERRRR, COME FORTH_****_!_**"

_Mario probably doesn't recognize you!_

**_I'm just awesome like that!_**

It started to thunder, then green lightning strikes hit Mario, sending the plumber flying off the stage.

**_"COUNTERPART SWITCH!"_**

Mr. L then transformed back into Luigi. Luigi still had the cloak on, but he had a victiurious smirk too.

Mario fell as a trophy, and Luigi tapped the trophy, stepping back as Mario glared at him.

"You're the worst person living, probably the worst fighter too, you are too stupid to realize that I'm better than you and I wasn't even trying! You are the worst BEING alive, even worse than Bowser!" Mario spat at the cloaked Luigi.

**_Luigi..?_**

_I….I… He's right…._

**_No he's not!_**

_Yeah he is…. I'm the worst brother ever.._

He noticed the other three cloaked figures gasping.

**_"You don't know who he is! Take off the disguise…," _**the villager called.

"**_Mario stop, you'll regret it!" _**Mega Man yelled.

**_"Stop it, please, like Mega man said, you'll regret it!" _** The Wii fit trainer shouted.

The green clad plumber shut his eyes.

Mario grinned, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're right," Luigi admitted quietly.

The green clad plumber heard barking from the crowd, and cracked a smile when he noticed Polterpup running towards him, barking in glee.

"Oh… hi Polterpup," Luigi greeted sadly. But then the green clad plumber noticed the Poltergust straps hanging from Polterpup's jaw.

"I don't need that right now, buddy," Luigi whispered. He turned, and started to walk away, his sapphire eyes shutting and everyone except the other three laughed at him.

"Weakling," Mario spat.

"I'm not as low as you…," the plumber whispered, throwing the cloak to the side, revealing his sapphire eyes that leaked tears, his famous blue overalls with his green shirt, and his green cap.

"I don't go around taunting my brother, now do I?" the plumber snapped, whipping around and grabbed Mr. L's bandana, teleporting to outside the Smash Mansion, not even looking at his brother's face.

**Maybe one or two more chapters :3**

**Luigi: Yay?**

**Mario: I feel bad..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So today isn't AS a wild update day. I'm not going to update "Haha you got PRANKED" or "Character deaths" until next weekend. I'll update "What If" and "The Cloaked Figures" today… I might even try updating "Enemy and Enemies fight the True Evil"… And fix that title XD**

**Luigi: Lol**

**Mr. L: So here's more of the Cloaked Figures!**

**Me: I'm a big fangirl….**

**Mr. L and Luigi: o_O *both inch away slowly* **

**Me: JK! XD Read and review, because honestly, I have NO idea what I need to fix from the last chapter. Longer battle scene, maybe? More detail? I think there is more character feeling in this one, and a bit more detail…**

The plumber looked back at the Smash Mansion. A lush, green forest surrounded the mansion, and the plumber started to walk into the forest.

"I can't believe he would say something like that…," the plumber in green whispered. The wind blew harshly, as if the wind was weeping for the poor green clad plumber. Leaves spiraled down from the forest trees, and the plumber stuck his hands into his overall pockets, as the sun started to set, sending purple, yellow, orange and pink flying into the sky, replacing the usual blue.

Luigi adjusted his cap and walked a bit farther into the forest, before his eyes flickered about nervously. The sun was almost set now, making our favorite green clad plumber gulp nervously. He was afraid, but of course, what he didn't know, is maybe perhaps he should've taken the Poltergust from Polterpup. Boos haunted the forest at night, and most people that went in never came out….alive and sane...

The plumber heard a twig crack, and took out a flashlight he had handy, and shone it under his feet. Nothing was there, and the green clad plumber was perplexed.

"Maybe it was just my imagination?" the plumber whispered, but went pale as he heard more cracking of twigs and leaves.

"W-Who's there?!" he called out in fright. When there was no answer, the plumber turned around.

"Maybe I should go back..," he mumbled. The skittish plumber hurried back into the direction he came from…. Or the direction he thought he came from.

Around 5 minutes later the plumber knew something.

"Great…"

He was lost.

Mario hung his head in guilt. Maybe perhaps he had taken it way too far. His brother wasn't even back at the Mansion yet, and the red clad plumber was getting worried, as it got darker and darker each agonizingly slow minute that passed by. The red clad plumber took to pacing, until it got too dark out for the plumber to see five yards ahead of him. Mario grabbed a spare flashlight he had in case of emergencies. The plumber grabbed 4 batteries before hurrying out to find his brother.

Luigi shuddered, too afraid to even move. The plumber noticed something that made him leap a foot in the air.

"Boo!" the white puffball cried out, making out favorite green clad plumber gasp out and whip around, wishing he had taken the Poltergust from Polterpup. Boo kept appearing behind the poor plumber, and every time he would whip around to confront the boo, the boo would disappear and reappear.

Laughter echoed, until finally our favorite green clad plumber could take it no more. Luigi whipped around one last time and ran for it, but the laughter kept following him. The plumber crashed into a tree and broke down into sobs, sinking down the tree. The plumber got up and ran in the other direction, the direction he hoped he came from, when he crashed into something.

"Another tree?" Luigi murmured, feeling terror sink in.

**_Aw, calm down you wuss!_**

_Shut up, Green Blunder!_

Luigi whimpered, burying his face into his gloved hands. He broke down into sobs, feeling terror consume him.

**_…..Everything will be fine…._**

_You were just making fun of me… But thanks, L…_

**_It was nothing, I guess… Try and get some sleep… You can backtrack in the morning?_**

_Alright then… Night, L…_

**_Night, greenie…._**

Luigi was fast asleep a few minutes later, feeling comfort from his counterpart's words sink in.

Mario sighed. It was too late to try and find his brother. The red clad plumber back tracked to the mansion and curled up on his bed to try and get some sleep. It was hard to, but the plumber finally managed to drift off into dreamland.

**Me: wait a sec…**

**Mr. L: ?**

**Luigi: Isn't Dreamland where Kirby lives?**

**Me: *faceplam* it was lower cased…. So no, it's not.**

**Mr. L: Oh… :3**

**Me: Review, follow and fav!**


End file.
